You're So Beautiful (White Party Version)
You're So Beautiful (White Party Version) is an original song performed in the Season One episode, The Lyon's Roar. It is performed by Jamal Lyon and is featured in the album Empire: Music From The Lyon's Roar. Jamal performs the song at the White Party and changes the lyrics of the song and thus coming out. Lyrics Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man F Kanye's Workout Plan I call that baby fat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man A man love a man, a man love a man (You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Wear your glasses, you can't see Damn I love your crooked smile (Straight up forreal) Face ain't shaved, you're wild and free But you'll never go out of style You look too good to be mad, you got way too much class All up inside those jeans, you should be happy Hot damn, you seen them big thighs? You been all up inside, the cornbread and collard greens You call me Papi, and I like it, ow! You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Ow! You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Videos See Also * You're So Beautiful (Full Cast Version) * You're So Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version) * You're So Beautiful (90s Version) Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Jamal Lyon Category:Empire: Music From The Lyon's Roar